


Saint

by CustardCreamies



Series: Formula One 2017 One-shots [3]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 15:46:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10468500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/pseuds/CustardCreamies
Summary: Britta Roeske was a Saint.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a tiny drabble written in work today whilst bored.

Britta Roseke was a Saint.

She loved her job of course, and adored Sebastian to pieces. But the job was demanding, her attention always on the latest news articles or on anything Sebastian said in interviews.

She ran her PR like a well oiled ship. Always making sure Sebastian was where he needed to be and that he knew his schedule.

Sebastian in turn loved Britta. He always made sure she’d come out to dinner with him and Hanna and made sure she had fun with him celebrating podiums. He understood he needed Britta and how important she was to his career.

And so when Sebastian had crossed that line in the sleek red Ferrari. He knew in some way the win was also Britta’s, which was why Sebastian immediately went to her when he won the race.

Britta was a mess, crying her eyes out as Sebastian hugged her tightly and twirled her around the Paddock. Britta was so proud of Sebastian and what he had achieved.

It was a great moment for the two of them, and one the both of them hoped would be the first of many.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment/kudo if you enjoyed!


End file.
